barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
Christie
Christie is a Barbie character that was introduced in 1968 with Talking Christie Doll. She appeared in the 2015 movie Barbie & Her Sisters in the Great Puppy Adventure. Products 1968 *Barbie, Christie and Stacey - Whitman paper dolls 1978 (1968) *Talking Christie Doll 1970 *Talking Christie 1126 / 01126 (1970) *Twist 'n Turn Christie 01119 / 1119 (1970) 1971 *Live Action Christie 1175 (1971) *Malibu Christie The Sun Set (1971) 1972 *Best Buy Fashions Barbie Christie P.J. 3353 (1972) 1973 *Sunset Malibu Christie 7745 (1973) 1975 *Malibu Christie 7745 (1975) 1976 *Superstar Christie 9950 / 09950 (1976) 1977 *Fashion Photo Christie (1977) *Supersize Christie 09839 / 9839 (1977) 1980 *Beauty Secrets Christie Doll 01295 / 1295 (1980) *Black Barbie ("Ebony Christie" in Europe) 1293 / 01293 (1980) *Kissing Christie 02955 / 2955 (1980) *Sun Lovin' Malibu Christie 7745 (1980) 1981 *Golden Dream Christie 3249 (1981) 1982 *Pink and Pretty Christie Doll 03555 (1982) *Sunsational Malibu Christie Doll 7745 (1982) 1987 *California Christie 04443 (1987) *Island Fun Christie 04092 (1987) 1988 *California Dream Christie 4443 (1988) 1989 *Beach Blast Christie 03253 / 3253 (1989) *Cool Times Christie Doll 3217 (1989) *Style Magic Christie 01288 / 1288 (1989) *Unicef Christie Doll (1989) 1990 *All Star Christie 9352 (1990) *Barbie and the Beat Christie 2754 (1990) *Christie Beat Melomanes 2754 (1990) *Wet 'n Wild Christie 4121 (1990) 1991 *All American Christie 9425 (1991) *Benetton Christie 9407 (1991) *Hawaiian Fun Christie 05944 / 5944 (1991) *Lights & Lace Christie 9728 (1991) *Rollerblade Christie Doll 2217 (1991) *School Cool Christie Doll 9425 (1991) 1992 *Benetton Christie (1992) *Rappin' Rockin' Christie 03265 (1992) *Sun Sensation Christie 01394 (1992) 1993 *Glitter Beach Christie 4907 (1993) 1994 *35th Anniversary Festival Barbie Doll *Country Bride Christie Doll (1994) *Country Western Star Christie Doll (1994) *Dance Moves Christie Doll (1994) *Tropical Splash Christie 12451 (1994) 1995 *Sparkle Beach Christie Doll 14355 (1995) 1996 *Hula Hair Christie Doll (1996) *Splash N Color Christie 16174 (1996) *Workin' Out Christie Doll 17319 (1996) 1997 *Flip 'n Dive Christie Doll (1997) *Movin' Grovin' Christie 17715 (1997) *Share a Smile Christie Doll 17372 (1997) 1998 *Bead Blast Christie happy meal toy (1998) *Butterfly Art Christie Doll 20360 (1998) *Club California Christie Doll 04443 (1998) *Florida Vacation Christie Doll 20536 (1998) *Happenin' Hair Christie Doll 22883 (1998) *Pearl Beach Christie Doll 18578 (1998) *Purple Panic Christie 19667 (1998) *Soccer Christie 20351 (1998) *Tie Dye Christie Doll 20505 (1998) *Twirlin' Make-Up Christie Doll 18422 (1998) *Very Velvet Christie 20529 (1998) *WNBA Christie Doll 20206 (1998) 1999 *Beyond Pink Barbie Christie 20019 (1999) *Bubble Fairy Christie Doll 22088 (1999) *Cool Skating Christie 26230 (1999) *Glam 'n Groom Christie Doll 26252 (1999) *Hollywood Nails Christie Doll 24557 (1999) *Jewel Girl Christie 28067 (1999) *Sit 'n Style Christie Doll 23422 (1999) *Swimming Champion Christie Doll 25488 (1999) 2000 *Cool Clips Christie Doll 26426 (2000) *Hawaii Christie 24615 (2000) *Hawaii Christie With Bucket 27298 (2000) *Jam 'n Glam Christie Doll 50258 (2000) *Picture Pockets Barbie, Christie, Kira or Teresa (2000) *Secret Messages Christie 26423 (2000) *Surf City Christie 28418 (2000) 2001 *Barbie Style 'n Color Styling Head Christie 88839 (2001) *Fashion Photo Christie Doll 55621 (2001) *Flying Butterfly Christie Doll 29346 (2001) *Rain or Sun Christie Doll 29180 (2001) *School Cool Christie Doll 29184 (2001) *Sunshine Day Christie Doll 52837 (2001) *Super Gymnast Christie Doll 55291 (2001) *Surf City Christie 28418 (2001) *Tooth Fairy Christie Doll 50623 (2001) *Party Party Party Christie Doll (2001) 2002 *Amazing Nails Christie Doll 53380 (2002) *Barbie Style 'n Color Styling Head Christie 88839 (2002) *Chair Flair Christie Doll 56439 (2002) *Dream Glow Christie Doll (2002) *Jam 'n Glam Christie Doll 50258 (2002) *N'Sync #1 Fan Christie Doll 50535 (2002) *Palm Beach Christie Doll 53458 (2002) *Purses Galore Christie 56680 (2002) *Salon Surprise Christie 54216 (2002) *Sunsation Christie Doll 54195 (2002) 2003 *Bead 'n Beauty Christie Doll 52746 (2003) *Charm Girls Christie Doll B2788 (2003) *Cheerleader Christie Doll B7462 (2003) *Cut 'n Style Christie Doll 56892 (2003) *Dance 'n Flex Christie Doll 57406 (2003) *Fruit Style Christie B2990 (2003) *Mermaid Fantasy Christie Doll 56760 (2003) *Movie Star Trend Glamour Christie 56977 (2003) *Rio de Janeiro Christie Doll 56881 (2003) *Spot Scene Christie Doll 53965 (2003) *Secret Spells Christie Doll B2788 (2003) 2004 *Cali Girl Christie Doll C6462 (2004) *Cali Girl So Excellent Earrings Christie Doll B5767 (2004) *Fashion Show Christie Doll G3674 (2004) *Magical Mermaid Christie Doll B5823 (2004) *Really Rosy Christie Doll B5819 (2004) *Total Mermaid Christie Doll B5823 (2004) *Cool Lookz: Trendy and Bendy Christie C0420 (2004) 2005 *Aloha Cali Girl Christie Doll G8678 (2005) *Cali Girl Christie Doll G8664 (2005) *Cali Girl Christie Styling Head H7921 (2005) *Christie Ballerina Doll G8471 (2005) 2006 *Beach Fun Christie Doll J0702 (2006) 2007 *Red, White 'n Warm Christie K9140 (2007) 2009 *Pop Life Christie Doll N6598 (2009) 2016 *Barbie and Christie Exercise Fun DMR44 (2016) Gallery 014d34eaf9d672a61d51c5f90e8c2610.jpg Christie-Shani.jpg golden dream christie.jpg|Golden Dream Christie hula hair barbie christie.jpg|Hula Hair Christie workin out christie.jpg|Working Out Christie bead n beauty christie.jpg|Bead N Beauty Christie beyond pink christie.jpg|Beyond Pink Christie barbie and the beat christie.jpg|Barbie and the Beat Christie secret messages christie.jpg|Secret Messages Christie Category:Female Characters Category:Discontinued Dolls Category:African American Dolls Category:Dolls